crimsonshellfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Roses
Black Roses ''(ブラックローズ - Burakkurōzu) ''are the failed creations of a mad scientist who were abandonded by him after he created the perfect mutation, the Crimson Rose, known as Claudia. Known Black Roses Shion Liddell Shion was the leader of the Black Roses, aptly called The Jet Rose. He worked with Gerhart Blathier in order to infiltrate Crimson-Shell. Whilst Victoria stayed by Gerhart in order to search for The Scientist's Laboratory, Shion got closer to Claudia and searched for the laboratory in Crimson-Shell's second library, with the intention of using a device which was kept in said library to uncover it's location so that he could obtain The Death Scythe and use it to remove Claudia's premier seed and kill her. Unfortunately, Shion ran into trouble when Xeno confronted him regarding his intentions, after a short confrontation, Shion managed to trick Xeno and thus allowed Shion to turn Xeno into one of The Infected. Shion then called for help, attracting the attention of Claudia and Baines. Claudia reluctantly fought Xeno, getting injured and having her roses devour Baines' life force, as Shion intented. Shion escaped with Xeno, later confronting Claudia when she and Robin infiltrated the laboratory and Claudia managed to get through Shion's poison to Xeno. Shion ultimately lost the fight, however while Wilhelm, Claudia and Robin escaped the laboratory, Xeno stayed behind because of his existance as one of The Infected. After the laboratory was destroyed, Shion and Xeno's bodies were no where to be found, hinting that the two may have survived. Victoria Victoria disguised herself as Balthier's assistant and went undercover to help Shion kill and steal Claudia's Premier Seed. She reveals her fake Jet Rose mark to the captured party consisting of Ruskin and Les to buy Shion time. When Wilhelm catches sight of the mark he attempts to kill her by taking a shot at her only to hit Balthier instead as she uses him as a shield, she turns Balthier into one of The Infected so that he could preoccupy Ruskin and Les whilst Victoria fought Wilhelm one-on-one. Wilhelm defeated Victoria, but soon rushed to save Claudia and Robin in The Scientist's laboratory, leaving it unclear whether Wilhelm managed to kill Victoria or not. Unnamed Male and Female Black Roses Shion also had two other Black Roses whom he had rather close relationships with, thinking of them alongside Victoria when he had thought of their origins after The Scientist created them. Known Infected The Black Roses are capable of infecting humans and using them to fulfill their needs for whatever purposes they may serve. These individuals are known as The Infected, losing their sense of self and taking on animalistic tendancies whilst becoming the servants to whomever infected them. Xeno Xeno is infected by Shion, however, with his high physical resistance, he never fully turns into one of the Infected and still maintains consciousness. Gerhart Balthier Gerhart had agreed to help the Black Roses retrieve Claudia's Premier Seed by obtaining The Death Scythe from The Scientist's hidden laboratory. Gerhart and Victoria used Wilhelm to kidnap Ruskin and Les so that they could keep them busy and allow Shion to fight Claudia and retrieve The Death Scythe. Victoria, pretending to be The Jet Rose, ordered Wilhelm to kill Les, however Wilhelm shot at Victoria instead as he's unable to betray Claudia as her Thorn, only having posed as a traitor in order to learn the truth. Victoria immediately grabs Gerhart and uses him as her shield, infecting Gerhart and sending him after Ruskin and Les whilst she fought Willhelm. While Victoria was defeated by Wilhelm, Gerhart is assumed to have been killed by Les and Ruskin despite his death not being shown. Trivia *The Jet Rose, Shion Liddell, greatly resembles Vincent Nightray from Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts as he appeared 100 years prior to the plot. As well, Shion's Unnamed Male Black Rose friend bears striking resemblence to Fang from the Pandora Hearts series. Navigation Category:Antagonist Category:Characters